S'velin Nunh
」 ♡ 「 ░Vom Stamm der Soo░ Aktuell= Aktuell Er ist wieder in Eorzea, hält sich aber bedeckt. Vermutlich ist er direkt in das Dorf der Soo gereist. 」 Kompass 「 Fester Wohnort: Dorf der Soo im Äußeren La Noscea Aktuelle Umgebung: Eorzea Zustand: körperlich gut, psychisch leicht verbessert Reichweite: Alle Gebiete bis einschließlich Kugane und Rubinsee Häufige Aufenthaltsorte generell: Außeres La Noscea, Ul'dah, Dorf des Nebels und Kelchkuppe Erreichbarkeit generell: Kontaktperle, Mogrypost, Briefvogel Erreichbarkeit gerade: Kontaktperle und persönlich 」 ♡ 「 |-| Velin = ' Über S'velin Nunh '」 Fakten 「''' Name: S'velin Nunh Alter: 21 Jahre Namenstag: 18. Sonne im 4. Schattenmond Größe: ~173 cm Gewicht: er hatte wegen der Krankheit Geweicht verloren~ Geburtsort: Äußeres La Noscea Schutzgott: Oschon - Der Wanderer Haare: rötlich hellbraun, gewellt Augen: grau Name der Eltern: S'leha Vermin, S'vaju Nunh Stammeszugehörigkeit: Stamm der Soo 」 ˜*• Äußere Erscheinung •*˜ 「 ❃ Er hat gebräunte Haut und rotbraune wellige Haare die in die Stirn fallen//Inzwischen sind seine Haare gewachsen. Die grauen Augen scheinen manchmal schwarz zu sein. Seine Haut und seine Haare wirken weich und seidig Die meiste Zeit werden dunkle Linien, die sich von den Fingern über den Arm bis zur rechten Brust ziehen, verdeckt//Die trocken-spröden Narben sind verschwunden - nur noch ein Schatten zieht sich am Arm entlang bis zur Brust. Am Rücken hat er ein aufwendiges Tattoo Am rechten Unterarm hat er eine jüngere Narbe - sieht aus wie eine Rune - als hätte sie ihm jemand absichtlich in das Fleisch geschnitten//Ist immer noch da, aber fast verblasst - so wie die Erinnerung. Nachdem seine alten Narben fast verschwunden sind, kleidet er sich offenherziger. 」 ˜*• Innere Werte •*˜ 「 ❃ Velin wählt bewusst was er trägt, was er sagt und was er tut//Er legt weniger Wert auf die Meinung anderer. Er hat Pflichten - kümmert sich aber zeitintensiver um die Rechte und Privilegien die er inne hat//Tatsächlich ist er ziemlich verlässlich. Er ist experimentierfreudig ... und mag schöne Dinge. Velin macht bereitwillig Komplimente. Selbst Fremde auf der Staße lächelt er an und flirtet schon mal mit einer Verkäuferin//Er macht immer noch Komplimente, wählt den Empfänger aber mit Bedacht. Flüchtet zu Personen und an Orte, an denen keine Erwartungen an ihn gestellt werden//Hat aufgehört davon zu rennen. Körperpflege ist für ihn mehr als eine Notwendigkeit. 」 Talente「 x x x 」 ♡ 「 |-| Gerede und Güter = ' ♬ ' 」 Gerede「 das wird gemunkelt: "Ist wohl verforen - ich meine der Poncho - ständig, selbst beim schönsten Wetter" "Hab den mal bei der schwebenden Stadt Nym gesehen" ♬ Shhh~ "Pflückt Blumen - wann immer er sie sieht" "Der mag Männer" "Nein glaub mir doch einfach - er mag beides" "Der war in einem Massaker in Kugane verwickelt" "Ist ja fast, als wär seine halbe Familie gestorben... und das in kürzester Zeit " ~hhhS ♬ ' ✔ ' 」 Dabei 「 meistens in den Taschen: '' ✩ Zeugs '' '' ✩ Seine Waffe '' '' ✩ Ein Spriggan von Rabe'a Taygan'' '' ✩ Eine Zeichnung von K'iriya Rah, auf der Velin und Iri zu sehen sind '' Zur Zeit oft schlechte Laune und Trübsal - auf alle Fälle wenig Worte ' ✔ ' 」 Erworbenes 「 das ist nun in seinem Besitz: ☑ ♥ Ein einfaches Lederband ☑ ♥ Eine Lederkette mit aschegrauen Stein von Iri ☑ ♥ Eine schimmernde Muschel - war ein Geschenk ☑ ♥ Gelbe Blume von Naran ☑ Einen myseriösen Dolch, mit Zierstein im Knauf ' ✔ ' 」 Besitz 「 sein Hab & Gut: ☑ Tejac`s Haus in der Kelchkuppe ☑ Ein erhebliches Erbe in Form von Gil und Hinterelassenschaften seines verstorbenen Bruders ☑ Eine Kontaktperle ☑ Eine kleine Kiste - gefüllt mit Bildern und Briefen ☑ Einige Kleidung, darunter ein schwarzer Poncho, der früher weiß war//Zieht er aber nicht mehr an ☑ Tejac`s Amt und Rechte im Bund der Zoologen Ul'dah`s ☑ Östliche Kleidung aus Hingashi ☑ Seit Tejac`s Tod auch das Gebäude des Zuu Soo Den Wunsch nach Rache ' ✔ ' 」 Verwaltung 「 darum kümmert er sich: Tejac`s Ämter mit deren Rechten und Pflichten '' ''Bis auf Weiteres, hat er die Aufgaben im Bund, an seinen Halbbruder Teron übertragen Mehrere Lager- und Handelsposten Die Eisdiele Zuu Soo Das Sozialleben im Stamm der Soo, und deren Schriften Tolliges Bild von Fisch Dankee ♥ '''」 ♡ 「 |-| Beziehungen= Die Soo ' '」 ♡ 「 Mehr als Bekannte ' '」 ♡ 「 Bekannte ' '」 ♡ 「 Gesichter 」 ♡ 「 Verabscheut 」 ♡ 「 |-| Meta= ❃Momente❃ ❃Bilder❃ 」 ♡ 「 |-| OOC/Kontakt= Kontakt 」Ingame: Iki Iki oder S'velin Nunh 「 」Im Wiki: 【Xenoka】「 」Gezeichnete Bilder: Die benutzten Zeichnungen sind von mir/【Iki Iki】- aber der Mops-Velin ist von Fisch; und das Teron+Velin Bild ist von Saitou 「 ' "♪♩♬Here we are now, entertain us♪♩♬" ' 」 ♡ 「 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Goldtatze Kategorie:Stamm der Soo Kategorie:Im Bund der Zoologen Ul'dah`s